


More Than Oreos

by BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial



Series: Spierfield Week - 9th to 15th [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spierfeld Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial/pseuds/BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial
Summary: 'All Simon knew was that Blue went to Creekwood High (probably), was gay (thank god!), used words like ‘nauseated’ (who did that?) and made Simon think about things he’d never thought about before (like soulmates and kissing and big words like love). 'In a world where everyone has their perfect match and the only way to find out is to kiss them, Simon finds himself falling in love with a boy he's never met. How can he find out if this perfect boy really is his perfect match when he has no idea who he is?Day Two of Spierfeld Week - Soulmate AUs





	More Than Oreos

FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
DATE: Dec 13 at 12:06 AM  
SUBJECT: RE: Soulmates

I always thought that the idea of soulmates was pretty amazing, the idea that there’s one person that fits you perfectly, you know? I just think it’s cool.  
But I guess that’s probably because my parents are so perfect together so it’s an example of soulmates working out. I know that it’s not true for everyone, one of my friend’s parents got a divorce even though they were soulmates which I guess makes it seem pretty shitty. She thinks that soulmates are fake and that they force people into relationships they wouldn’t otherwise find themselves in.

I think the only way that would be true for me would be if my soulmate was a girl. Which would be kind of shit, especially because I’m pretty sure I know who I want it to be.

So, what do you think, Blue? Cute and romantic or forced and fake?  
– Love, Jacques

 

He squeezed his eyes shut and clicked the send button, he still felt unsure every time he sent one. He found himself saying things that he was pretty sure he never would have had the confidence to say if he knew who Blue was. Properly knew who he was, because he did know Blue, mostly. Just not in person. Well, he might, he wasn’t sure, he didn’t know that enough about him to be able to work out who it was. All Simon knew was that Blue went to Creekwood High (probably), was gay (thank god!), used words like ‘nauseated’ (who did that?) and made Simon think about things he’d never thought about before (like soulmates and kissing and big words like love).

He looked back at his laptop and sighed when he saw that Blue hadn’t replied, not that he really expected him to, it was the middle of the night and Blue was probably asleep. Just like Simon should have been. Squeezing his eyes shut, Simon turned his laptop off and flopped back onto his bed. He pulled the covers up over himself and yawned.

 

***

 

‘Simon, you need to get up now,’ his mum said from the doorway, smiling at him softly as he peeked out from under the covers.

  
‘Okay,’ he groaned, rubbing at his eyes and sitting up.

‘Your sister’s making pancakes, or omelettes or something?’  
Simon laughed and grabbed his glasses from his bedside table. Putting them on, he blinked around the room and smiled back at his mum.

‘I’ll be down in a sec.’

His mum grinned and closed the door behind herself. Simon dragged himself out of bed and into a pair of (mostly) clean jeans and a striped t-shirt. He pulled his laptop open quickly and turned it on. Whilst he was waiting for it to boot up, he tried to fix his unruly blond hair. He gave up after a few seconds and glanced back at the screen.

The notification light on his laptop was blinking. Blue had replied.

 

FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
DATE: Dec 13 at 3:27 AM  
SUBJECT: RE: Soulmates

I’m sorry, I woke up really early and couldn’t get back to sleep so you get rambling midnight Blue.

I don’t know what I think about soulmates, because I think the idea is really cool and I would love to think that there’s one person for everyone and that’s the person that you’re meant to be with for the rest of your life. But I don’t know. But I also can’t say that I think they’re fake because my parents got married even though they weren’t soulmates and they were happy for a while, but then my dad met his actual soulmate and suddenly the relationship he’d built up with my mum wasn’t good enough. Not that I’m bitter or anything, haha.

But maybe I’ve been thinking about soulmates more recently. Maybe I’ve found a reason to think about it, and think about it more positively than just as the thing that took my dad away, you know?

I’m going to stop now Jacques, because I’m worried I’m going to say something that I’ll regret.  
– Love, Blue

 

Simon re-read it a couple more times and was just about to start his reply when he heard a knock at his door.

‘Hey Si, you’re gonna be late if you don’t leave soon,’ his dad’s voice came through the door. Simon sighed and turned his laptop off again.

‘Yeah, thanks, I’m just coming.’

Grabbing his bag and shrugging on his jacket, he pushed the door open and smiled at his dad. His dad grinned back and ruffled his hair. Simon ducked under his arm and glared at him. Holding his hands in the air like he was surrendering, his dad backed away and laughed.

 

***

 

‘Si, come on, you’ve been out of it all day,’ Leah said with a laugh, poking his arm. Simon looked over at her and blinked, running his hand through his hair.

‘Sorry Leah, I was just, thinking.’

He glanced over to where Abby and Nick were sat curled together, their fingers intertwined under the table. Abby’s t-shirt didn’t quite cover the brand-new soulmark on the front of her shoulder, it had made them all laugh when she’d taken her jacket off. It was a small plate of waffles covered with syrup. They had been there when Nick had finally plucked up the courage to kiss her.

‘Leah, are we,’ he paused, she looked at him and smiled slightly. ‘I mean, are you, like, okay? With that?’

He gestured at Abby and Nick. Leah’s smile dropped, and she reached out and squeezed Simon’s hand.

‘Yeah, I am,’ she replied, glancing at the two of them. ‘I might not be one-hundred percent behind the whole idea of soulmates, but I would never begrudge them their happiness.’

Simon saw cute Bram Greenfeld’s eyes glance in their direction when Leah said that. He smiled slightly, and Bram blushed and turned away. He must have been embarrassed about getting caught, Simon thought with a grin.

‘You’re awesome, Leah. You know that, right?’

Leah grinned back and squeezed his hand again.

‘Yeah, I know,’ she replied. ‘I’m completely amazing.’

 

***

 

Simon pulled his car into the driveway after dropping Leah off. Abby and Nick had gone to Waffle House again instead, so it had just been the two of them. He hadn’t realised how much he’d missed hanging out with just Leah. He pushed the door open and made his way upstairs, kicking his shoes off as soon as he reached his bedroom door. Dumping his bag on the floor and shoving his jacket off, he switched his laptop on and flopped into the seat at his desk.

He pulled up Blue’s last email and re-read it with a soft smile.

 

FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
DATE: Dec 13 at 4:56 PM  
SUBJECT: RE: Soulmates

I like rambling midnight Blue, he’s cute.

But, more importantly, I think you’re allowed to feel kind of bitter, Blue. That’s a freaking horrible situation. I would completely get not wanting to believe in soulmates, or like, not wanting to find yours or whatever.

What kind of stuff are you thinking about though? What reason have you found? Is it presumptuous of me that reading that makes me smile?

What did you think you would say that you might regret?  
– Love, Jacques

 

He tried to focus on his homework but kept finding himself distracted by his emails. Clicking between the two, he slumped against the chair and flopped his head back. After a few pointless minutes of this, he stood up. He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He made himself a peanut butter & jelly sandwich and leant against the counter to eat it. Bieber ran up to him and butted against his leg. Dropping his sandwich back onto his plate behind him, he bent down to stroke him.

‘Hey buddy, have you had a walk yet today? No? You haven’t? That’s not okay, let’s go buddy, come on.’

Simon shoved his feet into his sneakers and clipped Bieber’s lead onto his collar. He locked the door behind him and the two of them headed off together.

 

***

 

His dad was home when he got back from his walk, bent over the car in the driveway. He was only wearing a white t-shirt and the soulmark on his wrist was clearly visible, it was a pen that stretched from the top of his wrist to the palm of his hand.

Simon grinned as he got closer, letting Bieber off his lead and watching him run up to his dad. He looked up from the car and smiled.

‘Hey Si, how was your day at school?’

Simon shrugged. ‘It was alright, nothing special.’

‘No rehearsals tonight?’

‘Nah, Miss Albright had something else on.’

‘You doing anything?’

‘Just homework.’

Bieber circled around the car before loping back over to nuzzle against Simon’s leg. His dad nodded.

‘Alright, don’t work too hard though.’

Simon rushed up the stairs and into his room, clicking at his laptop to bring it back to life. The notification light was blinking. He pulled his emails up and grinned.

 

FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
DATE: Dec 13 at 5:49 PM  
SUBJECT: RE: Soulmates

You ask too many questions Jacques, you’re definitely going to make me say something I’m going to regret. But also, you should know that it’s not presumptuous at all for you to assume that I was talking about you, because I was.

I started thinking more about the ideas of soulmates, because I really like you Jacques and I think that I would be really happy if it was you. If my soulmate was you, I mean.

See, this is what I meant! I’m constantly scared that I’m going to say something and scare you off.  
– Love, Blue

 

FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
DATE: Dec 13 at 5:55 PM  
SUBJECT: RE: Soulmates

Fuck Blue, please don’t worry about scaring me off, I don’t think you ever could. Especially not by saying something like that, because I really like you too Blue and I would be really happy if my soulmate was you. I mean, if you were my soulmate.

I never thought I’d get to talk to someone like this, but you’re honestly incredible Blue, I really, really like you. And you could never scare me off, remember that, okay?  
– Love, Jacques

 

***

 

FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
DATE: Dec 15 at 2:03 AM  
SUBJECT: RE: Soulmates

I’m so sorry that it’s taken me so long to reply Jacques, I must have read your email a hundred times, but I couldn’t bring myself to respond. Not because I didn’t want to, because I did, I so wanted to reply but I was so scared of saying something to mess this up. I know you told me not to worry but I did anyway because I’m a mess.

But I wanted to reply, because I have something to say that’s kind of terrifying but I’m going to say it anyway because I really like you Jacques.

I want to meet you. In person. For real.

If there’s even a chance that you’re my soulmate, I need to know. And if you’re not then I don’t know if I care enough to give you up. I’m kind of crazy about you Jacques and I really, really want to kiss you.  
– Love, Blue

 

FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
DATE: Dec 16 at 10:31 AM  
SUBJECT: RE: Soulmates

Fuck, that’s exactly what I want too, Blue! I’ve wanted to meet you pretty much since the beginning of time. You’re incredible and I want to kiss you so bad Blue.  
I really hope you’re my soulmate too but if you’re not then I don’t care, I still want you so much. Want to be with you so much. Because I’m kind of crazy about you too.

When are you thinking? And where? Honestly, just give me a time and a place and I’ll be there, I promise.

I like you more than Oreos, Blue.  
– Love, Jacques

 

FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
DATE: Dec 16 at 7:46 PM  
SUBJECT: RE: Soulmates

Whenever, you could say right now on the moon and I would try and get there. But should we say tomorrow night? At the carnival? By the Ferris Wheel at about 8?

Wow Jacques, more than Oreos? Are you sure? I don’t know if I deserve that!

But I like you more than Oreos too.

I can’t wait until I can tell you that in person, Jacques. I also can’t wait to find out your real name. Jacques is cute, but I guarantee that your real name will be a hundred times cuter.  
– Love, Blue

 

FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
DATE: Dec 16 at 8:04 PM  
SUBJECT: RE: Soulmates

Yes! Tomorrow at 8, by the Ferris Wheel at the carnival.

Fuck, I’m so scared but I can’t wait. Part of me wants to tell you who I am now, before you meet me and are disappointed.  
– Love, Jacques

 

FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com  
TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com  
DATE: Dec 16 at 8:14 PM  
SUBJECT: RE: Soulmates

I understand being scared, but I will never be disappointed with you because you’re YOU, Jacques. I’m only going to fall for you even more when I can kiss you and hold you and just, everything Jacques. I want to kiss you so much. I’m going to kiss you the second I see you, I hope you know that.

I also understand wanting to tell me, part of me wants to tell you too. But it’s less than 24 hours now, we’ve done it for months Jacques, we can last another day.  
– Love, Blue

 

***

 

Simon’s hands were sweating as he stood next to the Ferris Wheel. It was ten minutes to 8 and he had shooed Abby, Nick and Leah away five minutes ago. They were now huddled by the nearest food van, sharing a bag of chips and stealing glances at Simon. He glared back at them and turned back to the Ferris Wheel, his hands buried in the pockets of his jeans. Kicking up the dust with the toe of his shoe, he glanced around.

There were so many people milling around but no one else looked like they were waiting, not like he was. He didn’t know who Blue was, he didn’t know who he wanted Blue to be. He just wanted to meet him, to hug him, to kiss him.

Suddenly, he heard Abby gasp, he spun around to face her and saw her pointing behind him. His eyes widened as she nodded. He took a deep breath and turned around.

Walking towards him from the other side of the Ferris Wheel was cute Bram Greenfeld, of the dimples and the blushing. Simon felt his eyes fill with tears and he reached up to wipe them away, a huge smile spreading across his face and lighting up his grey eyes behind his glasses. Bram’s footsteps sped up as he reached the Ferris Wheel. He stopped a few steps in front of Simon, a faint blush covering his nose and cheeks. He reached up and squeezed the back of his neck.

‘Jacques?’ he said shyly, his voice was soft and quiet, but his smile grew brighter as Simon nodded.

‘Hi Blue.’

Bram let out a short laugh and sighed with relief. He reached forwards and took Simon’s hand, squeezing it gently. Simon pulled on his hand and Bram stumbled forwards the final few steps. Looking up at Bram’s soft brown eyes, Simon felt his own grin soften to a gentler smile, his eyes still glistening with tears. Bram reached up and brushed a tear away from Simon’s cheek. He went to move his hand away, but Simon’s hand flew up and curled their fingers together.

‘Don’t.’

Bram smiled. He untwisted his fingers from Simon’s and rested it against his cheek again, the tips of his fingers brushing the ends of Simon’s blond hair and his thumb against the corner of his mouth.

‘I can’t believe it’s you,’ Bram said softly, running his thumb over Simon’s bottom lip. Simon felt his cheeks heating up and tried to look away.

‘Are you disappointed that it’s me?’

Bram’s forehead wrinkled as he shook his head.

‘No, shit, Simon. Disappointed? How could I be disappointed? Look at you,’ he murmured, brushing his thumb over Simon’s lip again. ‘It’s you, you’re YOU. I’m crazy about you. More than Oreos, Simon, remember?’

‘More than Oreos,’ Simon said quietly, pressing his own hands to Bram’s chest, curling his fingers into the front of his jacket. ‘Fuck, you’re so perfect, Bram. My Bram, my –’

‘Can I kiss you Simon, please? I don’t think I can wait.’

Simon nodded, tightening his hold on Bram’s jacket and pulling himself up onto the toes of his shoes.

‘Yes, god, yes.’

Bram’s hand cupped Simon’s cheek and leant down slowly. Simon’s eyes fluttered closed and he leant into Bram’s chest. Their lips brushed gently, and Bram reached out to curl his other hand over Simon’s hip to steady him as he tipped forwards. He brushed their lips together again before kissing him properly, their mouths sliding together as Bram’s grip on Simon’s hip tightened.

Pulling away a few moments after, Simon took a deep breath and tucked his face into Bram’s neck. Bram wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist and held him tight against his chest. Simon could hear his friends screaming and cheering in the distance, but it sounded far away, like it was coming from underwater.

‘That was,’ Bram paused and breathed in, running his hands up Simon’s back. His voice was quiet but clear in Simon’s ear. ‘Wow.’  
Simon giggled into his neck and pulled back slowly.

‘I guess I can accept wow.’

Bram’s bright smile was broken as he cringed, one of his hands flying to grab at his own hip.

‘Bram, what’s wrong?’ Simon asked, pulling away from him more to look him in the eye.

‘Nothing’s wrong, Simon, I promise,’ he said with a grin, his hands relaxed and he placed them both back on Simon’s hips. Simon’s brow furrowed as he tried to work out what was happening. Suddenly, he felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his own hip. He flinched as Bram had done only moments before.

‘What was that?’ Simon asked, squeezing Bram’s shoulders. Bram grinned at him, his brown eyes glinting. ‘What? Why are you looking at me like that?’

‘Come on Simon, what could it be?’

Simon’s eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open.

‘Oh god, do you think it was –’ he cut himself off and pulled his t-shirt up on the left-side until he could see a small mark on his hip. ‘Fuck, Bram, look!’

Bram’s eyes drifted down Simon’s side until he caught sight of the small circle.

‘What is it?’ Simon asked, grinning at Bram. ‘I can’t see it properly from here.’

Bram ran his fingers over it and Simon shivered at the feeling of Bram’s skin against his own. He followed the circle and smiled softly, glancing at the wheel next to them before looking back at Simon. He leant down and brushed his lips against Simon’s again.

‘It’s a Ferris Wheel,’ he said quietly against his lips. Simon pulled away and grinned.

‘No way?’ he said, tangling his hands into Bram’s jacket again.

‘Yes way!’ Bram replied, grinning and squeezing Simon’s hips. Simon blushed and reached down to tug at the edge of Bram’s shirt, pulling it up just enough to reveal the Ferris Wheel high on his hipbone.

‘We match, Bram, we freaking match.’

‘Of course we do, Simon. It’s us.’


End file.
